Agents 003,004 and 005
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: ""Agents 003,004 and 005 please report to Hodge." Clary let out an annoyed groan. She stood up and walked down the dank, musty old corridors of the institute. Finally arriving at the library she caught sight of a golden teen boy, aged roughly about 17, and a dark haired girl who looked around 16."
1. Introductions

Agents 003,004 and 005

Chapter 1: Partnered

Clary was stretched out on the neatly made, white bed her sketchbook in hand when she heard the monotone voice of the alert echo around the small room.

"Agents 003,004 and 005 please report to Hodge." Clary let out an annoyed groan. She stood up and walked down the dank, musty old corridors of the institute. Finally arriving at the library she caught sight of a golden teen boy, aged roughly about 17, and a dark haired girl who looked around 16. Clary closed the door quietly and slowly approached the two standing in front of the desk. The boy was tall, around 6"2 and had golden hair and a peculiar shade of golden-brown eyes; his skin a summer tan in the middle of winter. The girl however, was quite the opposite. She had dark brown hair, rippling down to her waist and her skin was the pale porcelain of a china doll and her eyes were a bright, yet highly disturbing, shade of ruby red.

"Agents." Hodge's strict voice cut Clary out of her evaluation of the two teens standing in front of her. "As you know you're all in the final year of your education. The final half of the year will be a practical assessment. Meaning you will be in need of a partner. As there is an odd amount of year in your year, you three have an advantage of working as a team instead of a partnership of two. "Sitting down behind the large slab of mahogany that he saw fit to be labelled as a desk "Now would be the time to acquaint yourselves. You will be sent to your new place of residence tomorrow. Pack your things. You are dismissed"

 **So what do you guys think of the new story? Who could be this mystery girl they have to work alongside? Sorry it's a short chapter by the way. Leave any ideas you have in the review box!**

 **-RavenclawWritr**


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

To answer a question I saw in a review, I have been working on a writing schedule. Here it is

The Golden Ones

Only on Mondays and Fridays

Agents 003, 004 and 005

Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays

The next generation: arranged

Only on Wednesdays

Absolute Clarity

Only on Saturdays and Sundays

Please note that i won't always be able to stick to this and please don't expect weekly uploads.


	3. A new beginning

Agents 003, 004 and 005

Chapter 2: A new beginning

Clary hauled two suitcases down three flights of stairs, to the grand front doors of the Institute. She was wiping the sweat of her forehead with her hand when she noticed the golden boy standing near her, smiling in amusement, though his smirk faltered slightly when he saw her looking at him.

"What's so funny?" Clary asked in a scathing voice.

"You could have taken the elevator. "He stated calmly.

"Oh." Clary responded, a faint blush crawling up her cheeks. They stood there in an awkward silence for another five minutes until Clary was finally saved by the forthcoming sound of wheels approaching them. The girl with the mesmerising red eyes approached them, a singular suitcase in tow.

"Hey there. "She said cheerfully as she set her leather backpack off her back and placed it onto the suitcase. Her accent was slightly weird, it seemed pretty similar to Clary's at first but when you really listened, you could definitely hear a Southern drawl being masked. The brisk tapping of the headmaster Hodge's shoes was distinguishable behind them.

"So, agents. Today you will be catching a flight to California and moving into a small three bed roomed apartment. The taxi arrives in roughly 10 minutes, so get to know each other first. All operatives and instructions will be explained once you get there." Hodge strode away briskly after explaining what was going on.

The girl with the dark brown hair turned around to face both Clary and the golden boy.

"My name's Valerie Stormway, nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with Clary.

"Jace Herondale." The golden boy commented lazily.

"Clary Fairchild." Clary replied. "Where are you from?" she asked, attempting small talk with Valerie.

"Nevada, Texas." Valerie responded coolly. "How about you?"

"Brooklyn." Clary said. They lapsed into an awkward silence that was only broken by the scream of the car horn outside. Hauling all their suitcases outside and into the trunk of the bright yellow cab after that the girls sat in the bag and Jace sat in the front, scrolling on his phone antisocially.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-RavenclawWritr**


	4. Furnishing

Agents 003, 004 and 005.

Chapter 3: Furnishing

After the flight that seemed to last a lifetime, the agents set off from the airport, suitcases in tow. They hailed another taxi that took them to the centre of LA. The small apartment looked nice enough, yet there was an unfriendly vibe to the place. The newly painted walls obviously masked something pretty grotesque as there was a not so nice smell of metal and rust lingering in the lobby. The actual apartment itself looked like a hall way. Four doors came out of the main room, which had a fridge and stove but no sink. The 'living room' had a moulded old couch and moth eaten rug. The brown wallpaper was peeling and there was a funny smell to the room.

"Whoa... call this place a fixer upper." said Valerie, her eyes sweeping sceptically over the dusty apartment. "Looks like our first outing will be to buy some furniture."

"Probably" agreed Clary. Jace didn't answer, still staring at his phone. Valerie snapped her fingers in front of his face loudly and whistled.

"Earth to Goldielocks!" she said briskly. He looked up lazily, tucking his phone is his pocket.

"What was that, Snow White?" he said, his words were slow and steady compared to the rapid way Valerie spoke. Clary couldn't help but giggle slightly at the funny nicknames. Jace turned his head toward her slowly. "What are you laughing at Merida?" she smiled and he smirked back at her.

"Dump your stuff, we're going furniture shopping." Said Valerie as she strolled out the room nonchalantly.

Xxx Two Weeks Later xxX

Clary and Valerie finally finished decorating the living room. It wasn't special, a three seater sofa with a floor lamp and house plant standing either side. They had decided to paint the walls white (or rather, Clary had decided) with a mint green accent wall where the TV was attached and a pale wood coffee table that was already cluttered with books and coffee cups. A cheap gaming system was hooked up to the TV and a throw blanket was half on the floor, half on the sofa and mint green pillows over took the sofa. The kitchen was nothing special, the crappy appliances where still there but the cabinets were nice and overhead shelves stacked with various things.


	5. Instructions

Agents 003, 004 and 005

 **Chapter 4: Instructions**

Valerie was lazing around of the sofa, in a rather compromising position. She was upside down, long black hair brushing the ground and one leg lolling over the arm rest, gazing absently at the TV which was playing re-runs of friends. The harsh slam of a door made her look up, which must've been hard given her position. Jace had walked out of his room, running a finger through his golden hair. He knocked Valerie's leg out the way as Clary walked through the door from collecting the post, letter in hand. Jace glanced up, long lashes framing the golden eyes that met the emerald green ones. Valerie rolled her ruby red eyes and righted herself on the sofa.

"Get a room, you two." She said, disgust masking her humour.

"With pleasure." Jace said, smirking at the red-head. A pink tinge spread blotchily across her cheeks and she looked away from Jace's eyes. Changing the subject quickly, Clary spoke, tripping over her words.

"There's a – I've got a – there's a letter for- from- Hodge." She said, the pink tinge reddening. Jace tugged the letter from Clary's pale hands. His fingers were long and extremely nimble, and slightly calloused on the fingertips. The simple trademarks of a musician. He tore the envelope open and removed the single sheet of paper. The paper was stamped with a date and 6 other words.

 **Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis**

"These the targets then?" asked Valerie, who was peering over Jace's shoulder, breath tickling his jaw line.

"I guess so." He said, pulling his laptop from the coffee table and opening it. He opened the internet and typed in the first name. "Let's see who Isabelle Lightwood is then." He clicked on the first link – a Wikipedia page. Valerie read aloud from the page.

"Fashion blogger turned model Isabelle Lightwood gained fame as her YouTube channel exploded after her yearly fashion look book video. The video showed the beautiful girl's sense of style and co-ordination. Hailing from New York, Izzy moved to LA with her older brother Alexander Lightwood to further boost their careers." Jace scrolled down to her picture. She was tall and slim with very slightly tanned skin and long black hair like an ink spill down her tight-fitting white dress.

"She kind of looks like you, Valerie." Clary said as she also looked over Jace's shoulder, ginger hair resting the exposed golden skin of his arm. Valerie only responded with a snort.

"She's way prettier than me. Anyway, I'll get to her." Valerie said, standing up to walk to her room. "I'm the only one out of the three of us that has a lick of fashion sense." She said, her eyes quickly sweeping over the two of them. Jace was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and Clary was wearing leggings and a purple hoodie.

After surveying the contents of her wardrobe, Valerie decided on an outfit that directly contrasted from her features in every way. She chose out a black and white, plaid patterned skirt and a white ribbed shirt with grey high top converse. She finished the outfit off with a white bandana, a moonstone ring, black velvet scrunchie and round, black glasses. She stepped out of the room and looked at Jace.

"Where was her last know location?"


End file.
